To restrain unintended sudden acceleration, or the like when a vehicle starts or while it is traveling, for example, an accelerator pedal device that outputs a force (reaction force) in the opposite direction of a force (pedaling force) for pressing an accelerator pedal to the accelerator pedal has recently been developed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In the accelerator pedal device described in Patent Literature 1, a return spring for returning a pedal arm to an initial position, a motor for generating a reaction force, and a lever for transmitting rotation of the motor to the pedal arm are installed in a housing that pivotably supports a base end of the pedal arm. This accelerator pedal device is configured such that the motor is controlled to an output corresponding to a pressed state of the accelerator pedal by a control unit, and such output is given to the pedal arm through the transmitting lever.